Super Life on deck
by Vladimirlen
Summary: A meteorite. A useless fight. And an accident has given the SLOD characters different powers. Now they have to rescue some passengers that was abducted by aliens who would do anything to obtain the power of the meteorite while having some fun in the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

A/N: This is my first story so please review. I'm not American so sorry if some words are wrong. This story happened after the episode Seven Seas News.

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

8:00 p.m. inside the chemistry lab, Bailey was quietly reading a book when London suddenly came in.

"Hi Bailey," London said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating this rock that Cody and I found on the sky deck," Bailey said showing the glowing blue rock.

"What happened to Cody?" London asked pointing to the sleeping teen surrounded by books.

"He was trying to find out what kind of rock it was, when he fell asleep. How about you what are you doing here? This is the least place I'll expect you be.

"Woody helped me shopping this morning, then I found out I had no more room for my clothes," London said. "Oh, by the way, Woody you can come in now."

"I would, if you would open the door!" woody said.

"Oh! The door is talking," London gasped. "And it sounds exactly like Woody."

"Because it is Woody," Bailey said as she opened the door.

"Thank you," Woody said gasping for air then he dropped the two boxes of clothes he was holding.

"Wait, why have you brought all your clothes stuffs here?" Bailey asked. "There's no room for all those clothes."

"Not anymore. Woody, throw away all the stuffs inside that closet."

"Oh no, I won't let you do that," Bailey warned.

"This is my ship," London said. "So I can do anything I want here."

While they were busy fighting, Zack sneaked in and went directly to Cody who didn't seem to notice the noise Bailey and London were making.

"Hey Cody wake up," Zack said.

"Wha… What is it?" Cody asked as he tried to rub of his sleep.

"I want you to make a love potion for me."

"There is no such thing as a love potion, Zack."

"Then how did you drag Bailey to sleep with you, unless you used one?"

"Aren't you finished bugging me this morning?" Cody complained. "How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened to us."

"Yeah right, how could nothing have happened when I saw you and Bailey cuddling each other on Woody's bed?"

"Well, we were just cuddling and hugging, it's normal for a boyfriend to cuddle his girlfriend, right?"

"Not if he's only wearing boxers. Zack teased. "By the way I did some investigation this afternoon and I found out some stain on the bed."

"You know what Zack? Your disgusting."

"Says the boy who slept with his girlfriend on someone else's bed."

Cody got angry that he stared shouting at Zack with words I dare not say. Now the lab was noisier than before and Woody felt left out.

"Hey!" Woody complained. "Not fair, no one is fighting me."

They all stared at Woody then they went back bickering with each other.

Back to London and Bailey.

"Anyway this all Cody's fault," London said. "If he hadn't busted my clothing cabin I wouldn't be here worrying where I would put all my clothes."

"But what about your clothing blimp?" Bailey asked. "Why don't you put all your stuffs there?"

"It's already full. If I'll add more of these, it will fall down on this ship and you don't want that to happen."

"Then why don't you get a new blimp?"

"I'll do that," London said. "Right after I fill this closet."

Bailey sighed. She was getting tired of this fight. She knew that it was hopeless to fight with London. She scanned around the lab. Maybe there's something she could use to stop London. She saw a glass of acid, she considered throwing it at London but decided not to. Then she noticed Zack and Cody were fighting. Cody was red of anger and embarrassment.

_Zack must still be bugging him of what he saw this morning_, She thought. Zack was bugging her this afternoon about the same thing. He wouldn't have stopped if she hadn't gone to the lady's room and stayed there for more than an hour till Zack left. She sighed. there was still nothing she can do to stop London. then she noticed a part of the of the blue rock she pulverized earlier. she got an idea.

"London," she said. "What if I give you something that you still don't have, will you leave this closet?"

"What exactly do you have that I don't? I practically got everything," London said. "Wait, if this thing is one of your clothes I'm telling you 'not happening'"

"No, I'm going to give you... my magic fairy dust," Bailey said showing the cylinder containing the powdered rock.

"Is that the magic dust that makes you fly when you think of happy thoughts or is this the one that makes glass slippers?"

"Well... it's different cause it makes you smart. Yeah, Just put in your makeup apply it on and... TA-DA ... your smart."

"Great... wait a minute. This is the same thing you said about the smart perfume and lipstick. I'm not going to fall on your trick again."

"Those were fake. This is genuine. It glow as proof."

"In that case. Deal. "London said. "I'm going to be smart. Yay me."

London took the cylinder and went directly to her cabin. Bailey sighed. "At last peace and quite." Then Addison came in. " I said to early."

"Hey guys, look what I found on the Sky Deck," Addison said. Zack and Cody stopped fighting and stared at Addison. "I found this big, glowing, blue candy. It just fell from the sky and it landed on my front of me. Of course at first i was frightened. Then I became curious so I examined it. I don't know what to do with it so I took a bite out of it. And guess what it was so delicious. I think it's some kind of candy rock."

"Addison," Bailey said. "I don't think that's a candy." But Addison already took a bite out of it.

"It tastes great... delicious.. sweat," Addison said. "Here guys take some." Addison handed out the rock.

"Thanks Addison,' Woody said. He took the rock and was about to take a bit.

"No," Bailey said. "That's not a candy." Bailey swat it off his hands.

The rock flew off and it landed inside a beaker which contains acid. The rock melted and the acid started to boil.

"Oh no" Zack said. "It's gonna explode."

Everyone ducked except for Cody. "It's not going to blow." Cody said.

They waited for a while. "See, I told you. It's just boiling." They slowly stood up and look at it. It was really just boiling. They sighed in relief.

**BOOM! ALL WENT BLACK.**

A/N: Please review and please give me some advice. Thank you for reading. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering, Silent Rumors

**Chapter 2: Discovering, Silent Rumors.  
**

A/n: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm so sorry for the long update. I think its already 3 months since I posted my story. But I've been very busy and lazy for a while. Thank you also for the corrections I really need those. Anyway I don't really want to make a long a/n so here is the second chapter.

_Thoughts of people are italized_

Declaimer: I don't know why do they have to write this but... I don't own suite life on deck.

Cody and Bailey were the first to wake up the next day feeling dizzy. The nerds first reaction was to see what time it was. They screamed waking Woody and Addison.

"Would you two shut up!"Woody said."I still want to go to sleep."

"Woody, we've already missed our first class and late for the second."Cody said.

They quickly ran out of the lab. No one cared to wake Zack. They knew would take 30 minutes just to wake him up. They separated and went to their respective cabin. Cody took a shower, changed his clothes then ran out of his cabin.

Cody's pov

I ran down the hallway when suddenly a familiar form appeared when I was about to turn to a corner. I stopped but I was too late. I bumped into Bailey, knocking her of her feet and into the floor..

"Sorry,"I apologized. Seeing it was Bailey, I quickly stood up and helped her stand."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"she replied."But we better hurry."

We we're about to run but Kirby cut us off.

"No running in the hallway,"Kirby said."I don't want you hurtin any passengers.

We had no choice but to walk to our class. When we came near the sky deck I started hearing buzzing sound in my head and by the time we came to the sky deck the buzzing formed into voices.

_What's taking that jerk so long!_

_Good no one is looking. I'll just take some food here._

_That boy is sooo cute._

_Hey aren't they the ones that... you know?_

_That's them alright._

There were other voices that I can't understand but by the time we had gone far away from the sky deck the voices disappeared.

Maybe I'm just hearing stuffs because of what happened last night. I just shruged it off. I had other problems

When we reached our classroom a very upset Ms. Tutweiller greeted us.

"Why are you two late?"she asked us.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Tutweiller,"Bailey said."But we had a little accident in the lab last night.

Then I heard a voice inside my head. It sounded like Ms. Tutweiller. _An accident, yeah right. How many 'accidents' have they been doing lately? And in the lab? Somebody need to teach these kids some moral values._

"What did you say?" I asked Ms. Tutweiller

"I havn't said a word yet."she said. "Well you two take your seats. And we will have a confidential talk later after your detention.

Bailey and I groaned as we took our seats. I tried concentrating on the lesson but I kept on hearing a lot of voices.

_You know what is hotter than the hot tub?_ I heard a very familiar voice. _You._

I turned to the chair behind me. It was Zack. He was asleep facedown on his chair. I was surprised to see him there. I hadn't seen him enter the door at all. I was about to wake him up but then...

_Oh no! It's Mr. Moseby. Tell him I'm in the Lido Deck._ Then suddenly Zack disappeared. I recoiled in shock which was noticed by Ms. Tutweiller.

"Cody, is there something wrong at your back?"Ms. Tutweiller asked.

"Um, has anyone seen Zack leave?"I asked.

"No,"Ms. Tutweiller replied."As a matter of fact, Zack hadn't showed up at all."

"What but I just... he just..."What I really wanted to tell them is that I saw Zack disappear right in front of me but they will think I'm crazy so I just let it go. "Never mind,"I said to Ms. Tutweiller."Just carry on"

Maybe I was just seeng stuffs. Then I heard Bailey's thought. _I wonder what's wrong with Cody. He's acting wierd today. I better ask him latter_

"It's alright Bailey, I'm okay"I said.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Um, lucky guess."

As Ms. Tutweiller kept on teaching about our lesson, I couldn't stop thinking about the weird voices which still won't go off my head. I swear I heard Bailey. But how come...Then the answer hit me.

What if I can read minds.

Putting my theory to the test, I focused my mind on the person seated in my left. It was Marcus. He was starring at London.

_London, can't you see you belong with me._I heard Marcus's thought.

Is he singing a taylor swift song? I wonder what London is thinking. If she's even capable of thinking.

_Breath in... wink wink...file nail... wink._

I can't help myself but laugh a bit. Does London always think of everything she does. Even breathing.(A/n: I got this from the episode of suite life of Zack and Cody: Super Twins)

_Breath out Think of an insult. wink. breath in._ London thought then she asked. "Miss. Tutweiller?"

"Yes, London?"

"Is that a new hairstyle?" London asked.

"Why thank you for noticing."

"Well, you look more horrible in it. Hehehe." London said._Oh no, I forgot to breath! breath out. breath in._

"Well, thank you, London"Miss. Tutweiller replied._ If you weren't the daughter of Mr. Tipton I would have thrown you overboard_. "Well. OK. Moving on."

I kind of enjoyed using my new found ability, so I tried to find another victim. I know it's wrong to barge in to other peoples privacy, but its kind of fun to be able to read other people's mind.

As I was searching, I noticed two boys at the far end of the classroom. One of them was pointing at me and once they saw me looking at them they quickly looked away and pretended to be listening to the teacher. But then I noticed that the other boy passed note to the other. I may not be able to read the note by I can definitely read their minds as they read the note.

_Yup that was him_. The boy read. Then he wrote something and passed the note back.

_Who did he do it with again?_

_I heard it was someone named Bailey._

_Bailey? Isn't that a boy's name?_

_I don't know. Maybe he's gay._

Wait a minute, are they talking about me and Bailey? That can't be. They is no way they are able to know about it.

_Why did you have to do it with that farm girl when you can just have done it with me?_ It was Reina and she was starring dreamingly at me from the back.

_Lucky nerd_. It sounded like Holden.

That's when I noticed that everyone is either texting or passing notes about me and Bailey. I can't take this anymore

I stood up and yelled "Would you all shut up." Everyone stared at me..

"What is the matter with you, Cody?" Ms. Tutweiler asked angrily. "This is the second time you disturbed my class!"

"I just want everybody to shut up because I can't concentrate when everybody in this room is talking." But then I noticed my mistake.

"Actually, the class was all quite until you started yelling."

"Sorry, I must have been daydreaming."

"Cody, this the second time, if you disturb the class again I'm going to give another detention."

I sat down, ignoring the laughs and comments which I could clearly hear.

I tried to shut away all the voices. Maybe I could be able to shut down my telepathic abilities for a while. But it was easier said than done. I suddenly felt very tired from trying and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

A/n: I would like to say thank you to tiger002 and CAILEY for the corrections, I really need those. And for Cooldude1904, Jen1490 and yob3 for reviewing and also for the others that followed my story. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. But I promise that chapter 3 will be updated faster. Oh yeah about CAILEY's question, They were not in their cabin they were in their chemistry lab.

So what do you think. Is this story good or bad? Is it funny or not? Is it badly narrated or not? And if you see any corrections pls. tell me. Pls. review.


	3. Chapter 3: Trash Talk

A/n:Yes a new chapter and it didn't take me 3 months to finish. Sorry if I took too long tn update. So to make it up I made this chapter extra long. Hope you like it.

Oh yeah, no one seem to notice Zack's power, hope this chapter clears it up. And if you are waiting for action, well you have to wait for the next chapter cause the action starts there.

Thanks for the reviews it really encourages me to continue writing.

_Thoughts are still Italized_

**Chapter 3: Trash Talk**

It was a cold night, Cody and Bailey were doing their homework in Cody's room.

Apparently Woody has gone back to Cleveland. After his mom heard what he said in Seven Seas News to Steve, his stepfather, she wanted her son to come home so that they may discuss this family problem. This means Cody and Bailey had the room all by himself.

"It's cold in here isn't it?" Bailey said after they were done with their homework.

"Let me take care of that," Cody said as he kissed Bailey.

So the heat was taken care of and clothes were taken off as what happened next became a blur.

When Cody woke up the next day, the first thing he noticed was Bailey lying on his chest. A smile grew on his face as he remembered everything they did last night. All was going well until he saw Zack sitting on his bed and grinning at him like he just saw the funniest thing in the world.

"Congratulations bro," Zack said.

"This is not what it look like." Cody explained then he fell off the bed revealing Cody in his boxers. Cody turned red in embarrassment.

The noise caused Bailey to wake up and noticed Zack. "Zack? What are you doing here?"Bailey asked. She turned into a bright shade of red.

"I was gonna surprise Cody with one of my pranks, but I never thought he already had a surprise for me."

Cody gave him a mean look. "How did you get in here anyway. I made sure I locked the door?"

"Hey it's me, Zack. No locked door can keep me out."

"Well, would you get out?" Bailey said.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna stay here."

But one glare from Bailey quickly made him change his mind. He slowly walked to the door but gave one more comment before he left.

"You know Cody, I thought you would wait until prom, or until marriage to do this, I even thought you never will. I hadn't expected you'll do it now. It's unlike you. I never even thought that you'll be the first..."

He was cut off when the pillow Cody threw hit him in the face. "Just shut and go already!"Cody said angrily.

"Okay okay" Zack said as he went out and closed the door. He was about to leave but then he saw London coming.

"Hey Zack," London greeted cheerfully. "Have you seen Bailey?"

"Yeah, she's inside with Cody," Zack replied. "But I don't think you want to see them right now."

London ignored Zack's warning and opened the door revealing Bailey and Cody who was still in his boxers.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I just want to ask you if you would... Why is Cody just in his underwear?"

"Um,uh, the leprechauns hid my pants and we're trying to find it."Cody lied. London would have believe him if she hadn't seen his nose crinkled.

"Your lying. And I smell something fishy going on here."

"I'm telling you the truth."Cody insisted but his nose still crinkled.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then Zack will."London said handing Zack a $20.

"You wouldn't."Cody warned.

"Sorry bro, but like what I always say 'money is thicker than blood'" Zack said then he turns to London."You would believe what they did last night."

"Oh, just tell me already."

"They slept together." Zack said with an evil grin plastered on his face. Time seem to stop as they waited for London's reaction.

"So?" London said. "Bailey and I sleep together in one cabin."

The grin on Zack's face turns into a frown."I mean they slept together in one bed."

"Why, is Cody's cabin so small that two bed can't fit in? I pity you poor people."

"No, I mean they had sex.."

"Is that letter between C and 2?"Cody and Bailey just smiled at each other.

"No, they were making a baby."Zack was getting frustrated.

"Ooohhhh."London nodded indicating that she understood."How do you make a baby anyway? I kept asking Daddy about it, even my 18 stepmothers but they just wouldn't tell me."

"They got a point."Cody whispered to Bailey.

"What were you asking me again?"Bailey asked London. Cody were now dressed after the weird conversation between Zack and London.

"I don't know. I forgot. Anyway I'm getting out of here."

"Wait for me I'm coming with you." Bailey yelled as she followed London.

The boy watched as the girls left but before they disappeared around the corner they heard London asked."Where are we going again?."

Once the girls were gone. Zack turned to Cody ready to annoy him. "So, are you ready to tell your big brother what happened."

"Nothing happened okay," Cody explained. "We were doing our homework and we somehow fell asleep."

"On Woody's bed... only in your underwear?"

"Well it was hot last night.

"Well how about the..."

"Hey guys I'm back from Cleveland." Woody announced as he enter the room. "Woah, what happend to my bed?"

"Why what's wrong with it?" Cody asked.

"It's too clean. I always leave my bed messy, the sheet stained with ketchup, mustard, jam and mayo, trash under my bed, and a an extra peanutbutter sandwich and pizza under my pillow incase I get hungry."

"What did really just happened here?"

"You won't believe what he and Bailey did on your bed last night." Zack began.

"Let me guess. They had an eating contest without me because they know I'll beat them." Woody guessed.

"No, they..." Zack was cut of for the fact that Cody was struggling to cover his mouth.

"They...mmpmmf...slept together." Zack managed to say. They waited for Woody's reaction.

"Big deal, Cody and I sleep together in the same room."

"Never mind." Zack said frustrated.

That was Cody's cue. He quickly went out the cabin before could Zack ruin his reputation further more. He hadn't gone far when he heard his annoying brother asking him questions he doesn't want to answer. He quickened his pace to get away from Zack. He suddenly had some kind of feeling that this had happened before but couldn't tell when.

When he reached the sky deck, he suddenly looked up the sky and saw a meteorite hurling toward him. He tried to dodge it but he couldn't move. The meteorite hit him on the head. The next thing he knew was that he can't see anything but darkness and he could hear Zack repeatedly calling his name. "Cody?Cody?Cody?" Slowly Zack's voice changed into a more feminine voice. It actually sounded more like... Ms. Tutweiler?

xxxxx

Ms. Tutweiler kept repeating Cody's name until he woke up.

"Huh? What?"

"Cody, that's the last straw. Your going to have detention for three day."

"But you can't. We already made plans for the tomorrow." Bailey said.

"Since it seems like you don't want to be separated with Cody, why don't ynu join him as well." Ms. Tutweiler said. Bailey fell silent Then Cody heard. _Ha! I finally got you. That's what you two get for distracting me and teaching my class this past year._

Cody was about to protest but then the bell rang.

"Okay class dismiss."

After the others left Ms. Tutweiler turned to Cody and Bailey. "Now about..."

"Ahem," Ms. Tutweiler was interrupted by Mr. Moseby at the door. "I just want to tell you that there is some problem concerning the ship. I think it was caused by a stupid, mischievous, annoying student on this ship. "He turned to Cody then asked then ask. "Have you seen your brother?"

"Well the last time I saw him was in here but he just disappeared right out of thin air"

"Oh I wish. Cause if I ever see him again, I will throw him overboard, tie him on an anchor and make sure he will never SEE THE SURFACE AGAIN!" An old couple who was just passing by stared at him in horror.

Mr. Moseby just smiled innocently at the couple and continued. "Anyway I want every passenger off this ship until this situation is resolved."

Ms. Tutweiler turned to her two students who were happy to be able to escape detention. "Guess we'll just continue tomorrow."

"So Marian, want to go out and have some coffee?" Ms. Tutweiler asked as they exited the boat.

"Well, a 30 minuet break won't hurt."

Meanwhile Cody and Bailey were following behind. Bailey noticed that Cody was quite and seem to be in deep thought so she didn't say anything until were off the boat. "So Cody, were do you want to go?" She turned to Cody but there was only one problem, Cody wasn't there. Cody was gone.

XXXXX

_Weird, Mr. Moseby would never take a break until he solve his problems._. Cody thought as he followed behind. He kept rerunning his memory trying find where he got his telepathic ability. But before he got near the gangplank, he got the answer.

_Of course._ He thought. He quickly went back to their lab. Unfortunately it was locked. He peeked through the porthole. "If my theory is right, I got my powers right after the explosion." He mumbled to himself. "And the cause of the explosion was the meteorite...Well was a meteorite." He stared at the vial that contained the meteorite solution which was on the table. He tried to think of a way to get in and get it. To his surprise the beaker with the solution started moving towards him.

"What the...!" The container stopped moving. Cody scanned the inside of the lab thinking that maybe Zack was trying to pull a trick on him. He even tried to listen for any nearby thoughts but found out that he was all alone. Realizing that it was himself who did it. He again concentrated on the beaker and it started moving again he lifted it up in the air and made it fly through the porthole.

"This is so cool" Cody said to himself. "First I got telepathy, now I got telekinesis."

He grabbed the beaker from the air and was about to find some other container but heard a very loud knock from inside the lab. He peeked through the porthole. No one was inside. As he took his gaze away from the porthole he heard the knock again. He looked inside again but still no one. A third knock and he decided to checked the door again and fouod it was unlocked. He went in just to find the lab empty. "Woah, this is getting creepy." He told himself. He heard another knock but this time it came from outside. He quickly went out of the lab hoping he'll catch the person who was messing with him. But he saw no one outside.

His heart started beating fast. Normally he wouldn't believe in ghosts but after what he and Zack saw on suite 613 definitely changed his belief. He was about to run away but then he heard something.

I totally freaked him out. _Now just one more knock then I'll throw this bucket of water at him. Take a picture. Then teleport out of here. It will be hilarious._

_Zack!_ Cody accused. _Hilarious huh. I'll show him what's hilarious._

Zack knocked the last time. But before he could throw the bucket of water, the bucket flew off his had and levitated right in front of him.

Before he knew it the bucket threw its contents at him. Right after that he saw his camera floating in the midair and taking pictures of him.

Cody walked in laughing. "How does it feel to have a taste your own medicine?"

"You did that?" Zack leered at his brother.

"Yeah, what did you think. You're the only one that got these powers."

"So you're kind of like Jean Gray, you got... what do you call it... Telephonesis."

"It's telekinesis. And let me guess you got teleportation."

"How did you know?"

"I can also read minds."

"Really, Then what am I thinking?"

"No. My answer still won't change. Nothing happened and I have nothing to tell you"

_Then what about the wierd noises I've heard last night?_ Zack asked in his mind, still testing Cody's skills.

"What wierd noises?"

_Well I heard a scream and loud banging sounds, you know your room is just across mine right._

"You got a perverted mind did you know that? Bailey...um... saw a rat and so we chased it away."

"Wow your good."

"Told you I can read your mind."

"No, in making excuses. Your practically getting better than me."

"Well never mind about it cause I still have to find something to seal this thing."

Cody turned around and was about to leave the lab but Zack grabbed his shoulder. "Come on Cody, I'm you brother you can and shnuld tell me everything that happend."

"Zack. Can't you just forget about it."

Zack fell silent and when Cody looked back, he saw his brother in some kind of a trance. "Hello? Zack?" Cody waved a hand in front of Zack. He was a bit concerned about his brother.

"What were we talking about again? I forgot" Zack finally spoke.

Cody can't belive it. Did his wish really came true. "We were talking about what happend last night."

"Why, what happened last night?"

Cody just smilled. He just discovered a new ability.

"Well never mind about it. And just help me find something to seal this." Cody said indicating the chemical he was holding.

"You can just put it in one of those empty plastic bottles."

"I can't its acid."

"Acid? I thought it was orange juice, I even took a sip out of it."

"Huh?" Cody dipped his finger in it and it didn't even hurt him. He tasted it and true enough it tasted like orange juice. "Wierd, maybe their properties had somehow changed when the meteorite and acid had combined just like sodium chloride."

"What?"

"Never mind," Cody poured the chemical in an empty bottle. "Oh yeah, I think you better get out of here before Mr. Moseby finds out your here. He looks very angry for whatever you did."

Suddenly they heard a voice that would make every student on the ship flinch in terror. "Oh, Mr. Moseby knows your here alright. And he's not angry he is furious." A furious looking Mr. Moseby was already blocking the doorway.

"I think I really sould go." Zack disappeared out of thin air. But Mr. Moseby wasn't surprised at all which really mistified Cody.

_I'll get him this time._ Cody read Moseby's thought.

They heard a scream somewhere from the ship. A minute later Zack appeared again. "We're being attacked by hordes of Mosebys."

"Where have you been? You smell like a dumpster."

"It's those evil Mosebys they're everywhere they even threw trash all over me."

"Those were the trash you put in every closet on this ship you know." Mr. Moseby who was still by the door said.

"Ah! What did you do with real Moseby." Zack screamed.

"What is Zack babbling about." Cody asked Mr. Moseby.

"Well it all started last night when passengers are complaining about noises coming from here. I came here and peeked through the porthole and was about to ask what the commotion was all about when something exploded right in my face. I woke up the next day and found out that I can make a multiple versions of myself." Mr. Moseby said and with that he demonstrated his abilities by creating a duplicate of himself. Now there are two Mosebys blocking the door.

"This seriously just a dream." Zack said.

"It seems that everyone exposed to the explosion has acquired supernatural powers." Cody said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mr. Moseby said.

"Our friends could be in trouble."

"Or they could create trouble." Moseby added.

"Mr. Moseby do you know where they are."

"Well one of myself is keeping an eye on London, Bailey and Marcus while they're shopping a nearby mall. Actually London is shopping Marcus is carrying London's bags while Bailey is telling her that how good she looks." Moseby said. "And as for Woody he is with us in a restaurant near the mall. Okay we are now leaving the restaurant and so is everyone here after Woody expells his deadly gas."

"I'll go to the mall, meet me there and bring Woody with you."

"A please would be nice to hear." Mr. Moseby said. "Okay, I'll get Woody once the air clears out."

"Come on Zack. Let's go." Cody said. But Zack was already gone.

00000

When Cody finally arrived he found Moseby, Zack and Woody waiting for him.

"What took you so long," Zack complained. "I was here 5 minutes ago."

Cody would have said a comeback if it weren't for nature calling him. "Could you carry this for a minute, I really need to go to the bathroom." Cody said giving Zack the bag he was carrying.

Not long after Cody left Ms. Tutweiler came running to them. Her eyes were red and her lip were swollen. "Watel!" she said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Watel!"

"What's watel?" Woody asked.

"I think she's asking for water." Moseby said.

"Oh, in that case here." Zack handed a Ms. Tutweiler a bootle of what looked like orange juice.

Ms. Tutweiler took a drink from the bottle. "Wow this delicious." She took another drink and had just drank the last of its content when Cody finally came back.

"Ms. Tutweiler, you just drank a meteorite-acid solution." Cody said

Hearing this Ms. Tutweiler spew out the remaining liquid from her mouth. Unfortunately right at Marcus who was screaming when he came to them.

"What was that for?" he complained. "Oh never mind."

Why were you screaming like a girl." Mr. Moseby asked.

"It's about London."

"What is it about London that you have to scream about?"

"She's been kidnapped!"

A/n: Hope I didn't bore you. I can't promise you anything but I think I will have another story posted soon. That is if I don't get lazy again. I can only promise that I will definitely update but I can't tell when. So what do you think? If you see any mistakes tell me. If you think this chapters is good tell me also. Oh just tell me anything that you want as long as you review. Pls. review.


	4. Chapter 4: A Floating Piece of Problem

Chapter 4: A floating piece of problem

A/n: Yay! At last I finished another chapter. Since it had been so long since I last updated I made this chapter quit long.

I also forgot to tell you that they have docked in New York.

Bailey's POV

"I can't believe Cody." I complained. "He just left me alone talking to myself. He just left without even saying a word. No 'goodbye' or 'I need to do something'. I mean what kind of a boyfriend does that?"

"You should totally dump him." London said as she rummaged through a rack of clothes. She found a green skirt. "Does this look good?"

"It looks good on you."

"As always," London gloated. She checked the skirt again. "Nah, color's too dull." She threw the skirt and attacked the rack again.

"Cody hurt me." I continued talking. "He abandoned me. And now he needs to know how it feels to be ignored."

"I ignore him all the time." Marcus said. He was behind us carrying London's bags. "Especially when he starts talking about chemical compound of the food I'm eating which really makes me lose my appetite."

"That's right I'll ignore him. Just like what he did to me. Right London?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" London asked then held out a sparkling dress. "I'll try this on." She exclaimed happily and quickly went in the dressing room.

Before she closed the door I noticed something different about her. "Um London are you okay?

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Well, you look a bit pale and thought you might be sick."

"No, I'm okay. But I think I need to work on tan. My moon tanning doesn't seem to work. If you'll excuse me I need to try this on."

She closed the door and when the door opened I saw a very surprising sight. Not only the fact that London wasn't there but also because there was a piece of dress floating in mid air. Marcus and I screamed

"Thank you. Thank you. I love it when people appreciates my beauty." The floating dress said.

"It's the ghost of the haunted dressing room and it took London." Marcus screamed. He was about tn run but I was able to grab him by the collar before he could.

"Wait, I think it's London" I said. "Aren't you?"

"Who else would look this pretty?" London said... well the floating dress said.

"Um, London, I think you should look at a mirror."

"Why? I like this dress. It's sparkly.

"I mean look at you face, your hands." I forgot London gets easily distracted by sparkling objects.

London screamed. "Oh no, my body is gone again. I knew I was the missing person."(Reminder: this was three days after seven seas news.)

"Yeah, we covered that." I can't believe I'm talking to a piece of clothe.

"We better get back to the ship before somebody else sees London." Marcus said.

"Your right" I agreed. "But first we have to find something to cover London."

I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards us so I pushed London back to the dressing room just in time as a nervous looking attendant appeared.

"Wwwhaaat ssseeems to be the prrroblem?" the attendant stuttered. "I I I heard ssscreaming."

"Well we um..." I tried to think of a good excuse. "We saw a rat. Yeah that."

"A rat! Where?" She was jumping in fright.

"It's gone now."

"Oh good. I'm new here so I'm kind of nervous. I'm Milicent by the way."

"Milicent?" London suddenly spoke. "I know her."

"No London don't..." I tried to warn her but I was too late. She got out of the dressing room.

Milicent screamed. "What is that?" Then she passed out.

"That's Milicent all right." London said.

"Come on let's get out of here before we get into more trouble."

*********Commercial Break*********

"No I am not going to be seen wearing these." London complained.

After rummaging through London's bag we finally found some things that will make London less suspicious. She's now wearing a pair of boots, gloves, pants, a sweater, and a shawl to cover her head. Okay she looks suspicious but that was the only things that we found that will completely cover her.

We quickly walked passed the unconscious girl and out of the store.

"I hope the poor girl is okay." I said. "I can't get a criminal record. It will ruin my chance of getting into Yale."

"Milicent is just like that. She'll be okay once she wakes up."

"Forget about Yale." Marcus said. "We need to get out without attracting too much attention.

True enough many people were staring at London. Having to wearing odd clothes really catches attention.

"Let's go to the underground parking lot. No one will see us there."

We made our way to the parking lot. "Okay now what?" London asked.

"Now call your driver and tell him to pick us up here."

London took her phone and was about to press a number when a pink van showed up and it seems to be coming towards us.

"Now that was fast." Marcus said.

The van stopped in front of us. Four strong arms reached out from the van and pulled London and me inside. The van then sped off leaving Marcus behind.

Normal POV

After Marcus got out of his shock, he stood up and ran back to the mall. The first thing that came to his mind was to find a cop and was about to do it when he spot a very familiar person.

"Mr. Moseby!" Marcus screamed but Mr. Moseby didn't hear him.

Marcus ran after Mr. Moseby yelling his name. He followed him up the escalator. By the time he reached the 2nd floor he was out of sight.

"Oh great, now where did he go?" He mumbled to himself. He found him again. Back on the ground floor. "How did he get there so fast?"

He made his back to the ground floor. He saw Mr. Moseby enter a restaurant and Marcus was about to enter too but then he noticed a man exit a store on the far side of the mall. The man looked exactly like Mr. Moseby.

"How does he do that?"

Marcus raced after him only to lose him again. He was about to give up but then he saw Moseby again. He was with Zack, Woody, and Ms. Tutweiler. This time Marcus won't let them get away. He called Mr. Moseby's name as loud as he could ignoring the stares directed at him.

He ran towards them and to his surprise Ms. Tutweiler spew the juice she was drinking right at his face.

"What was that for?" Marcus asked.

"Why were you screaming like a girl?" Moseby asked Marcus.

"It's London, she's been abducted."

"What?" Moseby shrilled.

"By aliens!" Woody added.

"No. We were in the parking lot when suddenly two big ugly men grabbed London and sped off in a pink van that has a goons for rent sign at its back."

"I bet they were aliens in disguise." Woody said.

"I don't care about the aliens. We need to help London."

"No need to panic." Cody said. "This is London were talking about. I'm pretty sure his dad will just pay any ransom they'll ask and they'll set London free. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. By the way have you seen Bailey?"

"Oh yeah, they took her took her too."

"What!" Cody shrieked. "Then what what are we waiting for, we need to call the police."

"I'll do just that." Moseby said. "All of you stay here until I return and Emma could you watch them for a minute."

"Don't worry Marion I won't let them out of my sight." Ms. Tutwieler said then her eyes drifted to a guy that passed by.

"Good luck with that."

Moseby left leaving Marcus and Woody arguing about aliens and Ms. Tutwieler 'sight seeing'.

Taking the opportunity, Zack grabbed Cody and pulled him away from the others.

"I think I know what to do." Zack told Cody.

"Yeah, me too." Cody replied. "We're going to tell the police everything we know. Then we'll just wait and hope that they're okay until the police finds them."

"Or we could save them ourselves."

"That would be dangerous. You heard what Marcus said. He said they're big."

"Yeah and ugly too. But think about this. Bailey is sitting in a dark dungeon. She's crying for help but no one came. Then suddenly the door opens. You come in. A guard tried to stop you but you throw him off using telekisensis. More came but you manage to beat them all. Bailey hugs you and says 'my hero'. Then she would kiss you. Gross by the way. And after that she'll treat you with respect and see you as her strong, brave hero and not my nerdy, dweeby, dorky little brother."

"Okay, I'm in. So what's the first step?"

"First lets get out of here." Zack grabbed Cody's shoulder. Both disappeared leaving a surprised Marcus and Woody behind. This caused another arguement of whether Zack and Cody are aliens or not.

Zack and Cody reappeared somewhere far away from the mall. The sudden change of environment made Cody step back in surprise. Unfortunately they were on top of a building and stepping back would have been fatal to Cody if it weren't for Zack who caught him just in time.

"Whoa, you can't just die without the adventure starting." Zack said.

"I swear if I don't die falling off a building, I'll die of heart attack." Cody said. "Warn me next you do that."

"I thought you aleady read my mind"

"I don't read people's mind every second. I respect privacy and reading yours is like reading a book with only three words in every page."

"Okay lets just focus now on what we came here for."

"Yeah, where is here anyway?"

"I brought us on top of tallest building in New York."

"We're on top of the Empire States building?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you call it. Anyway I thought we might be able to see every part of the city up here. Now all we have to do is find the van."

They peeked at the edge of the building.

"Great plan Zack. Now it's much more easier to find cars that looks like ants from up here."

"If your so smart, why don't you come up with a plan."

Cody was about say something when they felt a sudden gush of wind. Right behind them stood Addison.

She then started talking very fast, much faster than how she usally talks. Now she actually sounded like a machine gun. "Hey guys I'm so glad to see you. You won't believe this but when I woke up this morning I could run very fast. Very very fast." She demonstrated by running around the building then returned to her position. "I can run so fast that no one can see me. That's why no one noticed me when I took a bunch of candy from every store I encounter. I feel so bad cause I like stole them but I didn't take the everything so I think it's just okay. But then I can't carry so many candy so I ate them all. That's why I feel really good, really good..."

"Addison. First of all calm down. If you have still any of those sweets left, I suggest you stop eating them." Cody said. "Even though I did not understand a single word you said, I know you have so many things to ask. But I have a very important question. Have you seen a pink van that has a goons for hire sign on it? And please answer very slow."

"Yeah, it was the van London and Bailey were on. I saw them being led out of the van by two men and dragged in an abandoned building. London kept complaining while Bailey was shouting words my mom said I shouldn't use. Oh yeah! I remember now. That's why I was looking all over for you. I was going to tell you about them but I got distracted by these colorful..."

"Okay that's a start." Cody distaracted her before she could speak some more. "I can finally understand some words you said but can you answer a bit slower and just stick to the topic. Where is this building?

"Just go straight here and then you'll notice a big sign that say 'buy this piece of shit already!' That's the building. Although if you go further you'll come across this chocolate..."

"Thank you! That's all we need know. Oh! And since you have superspeed, could you tell Mr. Moseby and the others about this. They're at mall right. Also tell them to meet us at the building and bring some cops with them."

"And." Zack added. "While your on your way please avoid stopping at every candy store you see."

"I'll be there within a minute." Addison said. "But before I go I want to tell you about this..."

"Just go already!"

Addison disappeared in a flash sending dusts flying where she left.

"Why did you have to ask her?" Zack asked. "You could have just read her mind."

"I did, but what I only heard were buzzing sound." Cody said.

"So are you ready to kick some butt?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's go then." Zack grabbed Cody's wrist and both disappeared within a blink of an eye.

A/n: Okay I know I said that the action starts in this chapter but I noticed that this chapter is quite long already so I decided to move it to the next chapter. Sorry if I update very long but my laziness keeps on winning especially when I sit in front of the computer. I keep telling myself to finnish my stories but once I opened my fb, I suddenly forget what I'm suppose to do. But the thing that keeps me motivated and overcome my laziness is your reviews. So please review after reading this.


End file.
